


Children

by rsa_27



Series: Little Drabbles [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2609360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsa_27/pseuds/rsa_27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma babysits Neal and she and Hook discuss kids</p>
            </blockquote>





	Children

“Do you want another one, Swan?”

He had been watching her play with her baby brother. The Charmings were out celebrating their wedding anniversary and Emma had agreed to babysit.

“Hmm?” she murmured, absent-mindedly. She was looking down at Neal, his tiny little hand holding on to her finger. Her little brother was close to falling asleep.

“Another kid, I mean.”

“Oh”, the question had caught her by surprise. She considered how to reply, a simple I-don’t-know would have ended the conversation right there, but something pushed her to tell the truth. “Before Neal was born, I would’ve said no. Now I’m not so sure anymore.”

He considered her response for a few seconds. He was hesitant to continue the conversation too. “How did the little prince change his stubborn sister’s mind?”

She let out a small laugh, but kept her eyes on Neal. He was a beautiful baby, tiny hands, tiny feet, precious little mouth. “He’s too perfect. And taking care of him makes me feel like I could do this. I missed everything with Henry so that he could have a better life.”

Killian didn’t move beside her and kept quiet. He was searching for a way to respond when she continued, “I asked Regina once. About how Henry was when he was a baby.”

“What did she say?”

“She didn’t say anything. She just touched my forehead with two fingers and transferred her memories to me. I got to see it. Henry was just as amazing then as he is now. I thought I would be an incompetent mother, but being around teenage Henry and baby Neal have made me feel more trusting of my motherly instincts.”

They quieted as Neal shifted in Emma’s arms and let out a baby whine.

A couple of minutes later, she asked, “How about you, Jones? Ever think about it?”

His gaze shifted from Neal to Emma and lingered there, but she was too mesmerized by her brother to notice it.

“Aye. I thought about it a long time ago, when Bae was on my ship.”

Emma’s breath caught at the mention of _that_ Neal and she briefly looked up at Killian. She averted her eyes when she noticed the sadness in his.

“I thought I could be a father to him. Teach him everything I knew. Alas, it didn’t work out like that. He was just as stubborn as I was. We fought…often… When he left, he told me a man like me could never be a father…” His voice broke and he couldn’t continue.

Emma balanced Neal on one arm and allowed her other hand to reach for Killian’s.

“He was wrong, Killian.”

He sighed, “No, actually. He was right. The man I was didn’t care for anyone. I would’ve been a terrible parent. But I think that has changed.”

She smiled at him and squeezed his hand. “What changed _your_ stubborn mind?”

Killian looked deep into her eyes, as if he was diving into her soul, and quietly replied, “Henry.”

Emma couldn’t reply so she let him continue.

“He’s an amazing lad. Every time I take Henry out in the water, he’s always happy and excited. Bae was never that happy around me. Henry believes in me, he sees a hero that I just never saw. Storybrooke has changed me.”

“Thank you for taking Henry out. He truly does like you. You know, I’ve always felt guilty that Henry has two moms but no father figure.” She wasn’t sure why she was sharing this with him, but she couldn’t control the words pouring out of her. “He’s a strong boy, strong like his mothers, but he needs a father. I thought… when Neal showed up in our lives again, that Henry would actually get to spend time with his father. Even if there was nothing else between me and Neal. And then, just like that, Neal was gone. Just like all those years ago. He saved us, but once again, Henry lost his father. And now Robin. I thought he was the answer to my prayers. He would be a great dad for Henry. But I messed that up too when I brought Marian back. I made Regina hate me again, just when I thought we could be friends, you know?”

“I’m sorry, love.”

“It’s alright. I guess I just have to find a way… to keep _you_ around…” she said it so quickly, so quietly, that he barely heard it.

“You would let me be a father figure for Henry?”

“You two have a great relationship and you keep him safe. So… yeah. You asked if I wanted another kid. I would love to have another kid, but not until I know that my life is stable enough for that. Not until I know this one would have a father around. A father like mine and Neal’s. That will love the kid and fight the world to keep it safe.”

Killian smiled to himself. He wanted badly to tell her that they would be a perfect team, that with him, she could start a real family. That he would go to the end of the world for her and their children. But he couldn’t push her like that. Because if he did, she would panic, and the wall he had been working so hard to destroy would go back up.

“Well. This father of your children is going to have to fight his way past me first. Because I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
